Toda una vida
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Universo del 2003. EL Maestro Splinter, ya al final de su vida, medita sobre todo lo que ha hecho siendo padre, todo lo bueno, lo malo, one-shot para el mes del padre.


**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Toda una vida :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Recostado cómodamente sobre mi futón recuerdo cuando, acompañado por mis niños, traje las cenizas de mi adorado maestro Yoshi a esta casa, la que pertenecía a su padre adoptivo; el Antiguo.

Cuando Tang Shen me acogió después de salvarme la vida comprendí la importancia de tener una familia aunque no fuese de mi misma especie, el conocer a mi maestro Yoshi fue uno de las primeros sucesos afortunados de mi existir.

Hasta el día de hoy sigo preguntándome la razón por la cual pude apreciar todos esos detalles con tanta facilidad, me gusta pensar que el nacer en este lugar, un poco de la energía mística que flotaba en el ambiente fue la que ayudó a mi mente salvaje a evolucionar para estar consciente de todos esos eventos importantes.

Gracias a ello pude alegrarme del nacimiento del amor entre mi maestro y esa gentil joven, también pude estar a su lado cuando él decidió unirse a los Utroms apoyando su decisión en silencio y, por desgracia, llorar a su lado la muerte de Tang Shen.

Compartí la pena de mi maestro cuando tuvo que decirle adiós a su padre, al que lo había salvado de una vida de miseria, dándole un hogar y una valiosa herencia legándole los secretos de su clan. Con ojos llenos de lágrimas y consejos saturados de buenos deseos, el Antiguo dejó ir a Yoshi, a su hijo querido, pues sabía que tenía que cumplir con su destino.

Aquella despedida fue desgarradora y la causa de una profunda tristeza durante todo el viaje a América, pero nos sobrepusimos y prosperamos, él siendo el guardián número uno; yo, aprendiendo e imitando los movimientos de mi maestro para entrenar al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

Pero el dolor volvería a llenar mi existencia al perderlo a él, cuando mi mente se remonta al pasado, a la escena de su asesinato… me es imposible perdonar a los responsables; no sólo era mi dueño y mi maestro, para mí también fue mi padre, cuidó de mí no sólo alimentando mi cuerpo sino también mi intelecto y mi corazón al ser yo su único confidente, para él yo no era una mascota, era su familia.

Ahora, años después de la última batalla contra Shredder, estoy de nuevo aquí, en casa del Antiguo porque tiempo después de que se unió al Tribunal Ninja, un mensaje llegó a mí a través de un sueño, mi viejo amigo me legaba su casa asegurándome que podría estar en ella sin miedo a que los humanos pudieran vernos pues estaría protegida por un campo mágico que ocultaría nuestra presencia al mundo, era el lugar idóneo para vivir mis últimos días.

Mi especie sólo puede aspirar a vivir cuando mucho tres años estando en cautiverio; cuando encontré a mis hijos yo ya había vivido casi la mitad de ese tiempo, un equivalente a cuarenta años humanos, pero gracias a la mutación podría vivir algunos más, aprovechando el tiempo para dedicarlo por completo a mis hijos.

Mientras fueron unos niños pude concentrarme en atenderlos con todo mi amor, procurando tenerles todo lo indispensable para su crecimiento, sobre todo el alimento que siempre fue un poco complicado de conseguir, pero fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que sufrimos hambre, mis intentos rara vez eran infructuosos.

Tristemente, durante esos años de crecimiento, me privé de mucho tiempo a su lado por culpa de mis búsquedas, pero contaba con el amor que compartían entre ellos para que se cuidaran mutuamente, aunque Leonardo siempre cuidó más a los menores; aún recuerdo las veces que me contaba todo lo que había pasado en nuestro hogar mientras yo estaba ausente, no presencié cuando Donatelo comenzó a leer, ni cuando Miguel Ángel comenzó a coleccionar sus historietas ni la primera de miles de veces que Leonardo se peleó con Rafael. Muchos suspiros de tristeza salieron de mis labios al saber que esas primeras veces que me había perdido nunca volverían.

Pero con el tiempo mis hijos crecieron y me ayudaron en las búsquedas, gracias a ello ya no estaba lejos de ellos, comenzando sutilmente su educación en lo que respectaba a la sobrevivencia. Yo sabía que pronto iba a comenzar el concurso en el Nexo de batalla y aprovechando el tiempo ahorrado gracias a la ayuda de mis pequeños, entrené lo suficiente para participar.

Gracias a ese lapso puliendo mis técnicas, pude asistir a esa dimensión para probarme a mí mismo que era digno de legar intactos los conocimientos de mi maestro a mis hijos y así fue, logré ser el campeón, regresé a casa lleno de orgullo y satisfacción, listo para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Comencé con Leonardo, él era el idóneo para guiar a sus hermanos, siempre al pendiente de ellos que lo adoraban y miraban con admiración por todas las cualidades que llegué a apreciar desde sus primeros días. Siguió Rafael, desde el comienzo mostró todas las aptitudes para ser un buen guerrero, pero su temperamento y rebeldía muchas veces empañaban su mente, pero me alegraba que en el fondo, aunque siempre lo negara, había un corazón cariñoso.

Después, el más listo de mis hijos; Donatelo no mostró un verdadero entusiasmo en aprender a luchar pues su mente estaba más enfocada en la ciencia, pero aun así obedeció pues sabía que sería una parte importante del equipo y finalmente Miguel Ángel, el más joven de mis niños para quien todo es, era y será algo divertido con lo cual entretenerse, siempre me preocupó su falta de seriedad.

Siempre me mostré sereno y confiado frente a mis hijos, pero a pesar de ello el miedo a que los humanos en la superficie pudieran hacerles daño nunca desapareció por completo, mis consejos, historias y frases llenas de la sabiduría milenaria, algunas veces ni siquiera podían convencerme a mí mismo por culpa de mi miedo, el verlos salir cada noche a enfrentar al enemigo me angustiaba.

Pero jamás compartí esos sentimientos angustiosos con ellos, siempre me presenté ante mi familia como la roca sobre la cual podían descansar y buscar refugio, pero dentro de mi mente muchas veces las ideas que me parecían correctas en aquel momento me impedían colmarlos de ternura o de caricias y abrazos pues también, tontamente, creí que podría volverlos débiles.

Me preocupaba que Miguel Ángel, por culpa de la excesiva confianza, pudiera terminar mal herido o muerto; me preocupaba que Donatelo, al no tener el nivel de los demás, pudiera ser capturado y torturado; me preocupaba que el mal genio de Rafael alentado por su rebeldía pudiera mal aconsejarle el ser peligrosamente impulsivo, arrastrando a los demás a un destino fatal y me preocupaba que Leonardo no confiara en sí mismo para ser líder.

Hace ya casi un año que vinimos a esta casa, un día sentí una fatiga tan profunda y repentina que me hizo darme cuenta que estaba al final de mi vida, de inmediato todos accedieron a mi petición de abandonar nuestro hogar para viajar a mi país natal. Durante este tiempo viviendo en la casa en la que nací, disfrutando del sol en este magnífico jardín, me he dedicado a pensar en todo lo que he hecho durante mi vida: mis aciertos… mis errores… sobre todo con la crianza de mis hijos.

Entre más pienso, más me persiguen los recuerdos de todo lo que hice mal con ellos…

Miguel Ángel… siempre intenté que dejara de lado, aunque fuera un poco, todo aquello que yo pensaba sólo lo distraía de su entrenamiento, pero nunca lo logré. Sus juegos, sus comics y sus bromas siempre fueron parte de su existencia, al igual que su pasión por cocinar, lo único que yo creía era útil para nuestro existir.

Donatelo… su verdadero talento nunca estuvo en las artes marciales, a pesar de que muchas veces pude dedicarle algunas horas extras, supe desde las primeras veces que ya había alcanzado el tope de su capacidad física, además de nunca poder evitar que su mente divagara entorno a la ciencia, cosa que yo creía era incompatible con el ninjitsu.

Rafael… fueron interminables mis regaños, mis consejos y hasta mis amenazas tratando sin fruto de ayudarle a domar su mal carácter y su rebeldía… pero me consolaba saber que gracias a su fuerza hercúlea no sería tan fácil que pereciera.

Y, Leonardo… creo… no, no, estoy seguro, fue el que sacrifiqué más en aras del bien de la familia, le robé gran parte de su niñez, siempre temiendo que todos ellos fueran algún día descubiertos por los humanos y después, cuando me enteré de que Shredder intentó convencer a mi hijo de aliarse con ellos, me alegré, tal vez egoístamente, de haberle exigido dedicarse a la protección de la familia, a la perfección del estilo, a la renuncia de su vida.

Aún sigo buscando lo que hice bien con ellos, pero pareciera que mi propio corazón se ha empeñado en sólo mostrarme mis faltas, y ahora que me encuentro mirando al techo desde mi futón, rodeado por todos mis hijos, sus corazones esperando en vano que vuelva a levantarme, no encuentro palabras para expresar mi dolor y pedir perdón.

Pero ante sus miradas llenas de amor, respeto y esperanzada expectación, ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un tonto al no darme cuenta, ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando, justo delante de mis ojos.

Sé que muchos de los humanos que llegan a la vejez tienen que luchar con los fantasmas de la depresión, de la crueldad del mundo, del hambre y el frío al ser abandonados por sus propios hijos quienes en muchas ocasiones los han despojado de todo lo material antes de dejarlos a su suerte.

Desde que llegamos a este hogar, mi pequeño Miguel Ángel se ha dedicado a preparar mis alimentos según mis necesidades, nunca le pesa hacerlo, siempre que me siento a la mesa para compartir la comida con mis pequeños, Miguel Ángel siempre tiene que limpiar el té que he derramado porque ahora mis manos tiemblan un poco, pero sonríe al limpiar para después volverme a servir una taza más con una dedicación ejemplar. Es la mejor compañía estando delante del televisor, su alegría, su sonrisa y ocurrencias son el equivalente del sol en el interior del hogar.

Mi pequeño genio siempre está atento a cualquier cambio en mi salud, ha conseguido o preparado él mismo, todos los medicamentos que me ayudan a vivir mejor desde el día en que me sentí débil. Muchos botones tanto en la sala como en mi habitación, con sólo presionarlos, transforman la vida a mi alrededor, puedo llamar a alguien si necesito levantarme o si me siento enfermo, posee un corazón bondadoso lleno de preocupación por mi comodidad y bienestar.

Rebelde y rudo fuera del hogar, Rafael dentro de la casa es quien me acompaña todos los días desde mi cuarto hasta la pequeña colina en donde descansa mi maestro Yoshi al lado de su amada Tang Shen, pero como ahora mis pasos son lentos y mis piernas muchas veces se niegan a ofrecer servicio, Rafael no me quita los ojos de encima vigilándome por si la debilidad me ataca de improviso para sostenerme de inmediato y dándose el tiempo para caminar a mi ritmo ahora tan lento, un gran ejemplo de paciencia y comprensión.

Y Leonardo, puedo sentir su devoción llena de amor y respeto en todas sus acciones, sigue entrenando con sus hermanos en mi lugar, manteniendo mi habitación pulcra tal como me gusta. Algunas veces cuando conversamos me he dado cuenta de que sin querer he repetido lo mismo dos o hasta tres veces, pero aun así él me sigue sonriendo, atento a todas mis palabras y necesidades, cuando no puedo llevarme el alimento a la boca, él me ayuda, cuando no recuerdo qué quería hacer en el momento, él siempre me lo recuerda. Mantiene mi dignidad intacta cuidándome el tiempo que haga falta cuando me hago cargo de mi higiene personal y si no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, él lo hace por mí.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas después de darme cuenta de ello, si los hijos son el reflejo de los padres, creo que he cumplido mi misión con honores, mis hijos son nobles guerreros, dueños de almas buenas, generosas…

Yo creía que la diversión que es la compañera inseparable de mi hijo más joven era un estorbo, estaba equivocado, muchas veces ese mismo optimismo mantuvo al equipo unido.

Yo creía que la ciencia no tenía nada que ver con la lucha, pero si no hubiera sido por mi intelectual pequeño, los malvados científicos les habrían dado la ventaja a los criminales si no hubiese estado él ahí para impedirlo.

Yo creía que mi niño rebelde siempre sería vencido por la ira, y algunas veces sucedió, pero a pesar de eso, su amor, el que siempre ha mantenido escondido de los ojos de todos, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier reputación de tipo rudo que se obstinó en mostrar ante los demás.

Yo creía que mi primogénito dudaría de su capacidad para guiar a sus hermanos porque nunca se creyó capaz, pero ese mismo amor de cuando los cuidaba de pequeños lo convirtió en el mejor líder, eso sumado a todas sus virtudes resultó la amalgama perfecta; los protege, los guía, los conduce a la victoria y de regreso al hogar.

Han visto mis lágrimas brotar pensando que son de tristeza porque estoy a punto de enfrentar la última aventura y tienen razón, mi llanto refleja eso, pero también refleja que sé que ellos sin mí estarán bien. Escuchando sus ruegos para que vuelva a abrir mis ojos, lo único que siento es satisfacción al saber que mi aventura en la paternidad no sólo me llenó de orgullo sino también de la felicidad de experimentar el verdadero amor.

Lo logré… los amo hijos míos…

**FIN**


End file.
